All The Stars in the Sky
by MaryFan1
Summary: After the debacle with her half brother Simon Olivia Benson gets a visit from Dean Porter and both their lives will be changed forever
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first L&O SVU fic. I know this going back a ways but I thought Olivia and Dean Porter had chemistry. More than she did with Cassidy or Tucker. I hated they made him such an SOB the last time he was on. I've had this in my head for a while. Not sure exactly where it will go but here it is…

/

It was an ordinary day in the precinct at SVU if you call anything about sex crimes ordinary. Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were working on the case of a stripper claiming a drunk guy assaulted her. The guy had lawyered up but hadn't made bail after his arraignment that morning. Munch was pontificating on his latest conspiracy theory and Fin was razzing him. Liv stood up and stretched her back, absentmindedly rubbing her slightly swollen belly. She'd been sitting for what seemed forever. Modified desk duty sucked. But she didn't have much of a choice and she certainly didn't want anything to happen to her baby. A baby she never thought she'd have.

"I hate these kinds of cases. Some guy thinks because she's stripping she asked for it." Olivia commented

"Yeah well his wife is probably gonna let him stew in jail and and I can't blame her." Elliot replied

"Yeah." She replied and stood up to stretch her back, absentmindedly rubbing her belly

"You okay?" Elliot asked

She rubbed her neck and sat back down, "Yeah. Just stiff."

"Why don't you take off? Get some rest." He replied

"I'm fine, El." She said with a sigh, "I wish you and everyone else would stop coddling me."

"No one's coddling you, Liv. You forget I have four kids. I know how tired Kathy would get and she wasn't working."

Her face softened, "I'm sorry. I guess it's all the hormones. How are things with you and Kathy?"

"About the same." He mumbled running a hand over his face

"I'm sorry." She replied with a look of sympathy

"I'm gonna see the kids tonight so maybe we can actually talk." He replied as she stifled a yawn, "Liv, go on and get out of here, huh?"

She sighed, "Alright, you win. I and pretty beat."

"See you tomorrow." He said as she eased out of her chair and grabbed her coat

/

Olivia sat on he couch after a hot bath sipping a glass of milk. Gone for now were the days of a glass wine to unwind. She thought about him. In the quiet of the night she wondered where he was. A couple of months of calls and texts then nothing. She knew the drill. He'd gone undercover. His cell phone was disconnected and when she called the field office she got the run around. She'd done it herself. That's how the whole thing started. A little banter. Sexual tension. Then after the debacle with her Half brother Simon, he'd come by to check on her and one thing led to another. Now sh'e pregnant and alone. She didn't want to admit she was scared but she was. How was she going to do this by herself?

She caressed her slightly swollen abdomen and smiled, "Looks like it just you and me, kid." And that's when she felt a flutter, "Hi there, baby. I promise you everything will be okay. I love you very much."

She sighed as she wiped away the tears.

/

Olivia was talking with a young girl who had accused her step father of raping her. Now five months along she was not allowed in interrogation for her own safety but victims were safe and she had a way with them. It sure beat pushing papers and going through call logs. She didn't know how she was going to handle another four months of desk duty.

"Sophie, can you tell me exactly what happened?" She asked softly of the fourteen year old sitting across from her

"He came up behind me in the locker room after soccer practice. It was after everyone had left. I had left a CD my friend Brittany had given me on the bench and went back to get it. He must have been waiting for me. I blacked out so I couldn't see his face or hear anything he said. The next thing I remember is waking up. My panties were off and I felt sore, you know."

"It's okay. Just take your time." Olivia comforted

The girl sort of shrugged, "I found my phone and called Brit. She came back and got me. Then my mom took me to the hospital."

"Do you have an idea of who it might have been? Has anyone been bothering you lately? Any boys at school?"

She just shook her head, "No, I…I am…was a virgin. I mean, this guy in my class, Nick, asked me out but I said no. My parent won't' let me date yet."

Olivia nodded, "And how did Nick take you saying no?"

"He seemed okay about it. I mean, he didn't make a scene or anything."

"We'll find him Sophie, I promise."

"Thank you."

They went to find Sophie's mom in the other conference room.

"Mrs. Kline, Sophie told us she didn't she his face and doesn't remember anything about him. She was unconscious. She mentioned a boy that she turned down for a date but we'll have to wait for the DNIA from the rape kit."

"I just can't believe someone did this to her. Whatever you need from us to catch him. Is it okay if I take her home now?

"Yes, we'll be in touch when we know something."

A few hours later the DNA came back from the rape kit and it matched Nick Jansen, the boy she had turned down. Elliot and Fin went to arrest him and Olivia was allowed to go to Sophie's home and tell her personally. She returned to the precinct, hung up her coat and walked over to her desk.

"Olivia" she heard a familiar voice

She looked up and her jaw dropped, "Dean."

"It looks like we need to talk."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Walking past the curious eyes of the precinct they headed to Cragen's office as he was at a Comm Stat meeting at 1PP all day.

Olivia closed the door and looked at Dean, "So, are you sticking around or just passing through to your next under cover gig?"

"I came back because of you." He replied, "And the baby."

Olivia's brow furrowed, "You knew? How?"

"You made such a stink at the field office to find out where I was we put a tail on you. It was obvious something was wrong. They saw you coming out of the maternity shop a few days ago."

"So, what? You rush back to be my knight in shining armor?"

Dean sighed heavily, "I came back because I'm not going to abandon my child, or you." He scraped his hand across his face, "Look, this isn't really the place to talk and I apologize for just showing up here. Can we talk later tonight, in private? Your place?"

Olivia thought for a moment but the truth was they did need to talk, "Yeah, how about around 8?"

He nodded, "I'll be there."

/

Olivia sat on her couch finishing off a plate of Chinese takeout. She knew she should eat healthier food but she couldn't help it if the baby craved it too. At least that was her story as she was sticking to it. There was soft knock at the door and she momentarily stiffened but took her plate to the kitchen then walked to the door.

"Hey," he said when she opened it

"Hey, come in." she stepped aside to let him in

She was dressed in a white tank top and yoga pants that really accentuated her baby bump and he couldn't help but stare at it.

"So, are you okay, I mean, the baby's…" he stammered nervously

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, um everything's fine. Oh, I guess I should show you something." She walked over to her purse and pulled out a ultrasound photo, "It was from my appointment last week."

He stared at it as he seemed to walk robotically over to the couch and sat down, "I…that's our baby."

"It's…it's a boy." She told him beginning to tear up herself

His smile got wider as he looked at her then down at her stomach, "Would it be okay?"

"Oh yeah, I mean it's not like you haven't seen me naked, so touching my belly isn't exactly invasive." She quipped

He reached out and placed his hand on her abdomen, "Hey, buddy. I'm your daddy." He felt a slight flutter and looked at Olivia

"I've just been able to really feel it the last few days." She replied

"So we were together back in May so you're about..."

"Five months." She told him wiping her eyes

He slowly withdrew his hand, "Liv, I know this isn't exactly what was planned but I'm back for good. I'm not going to be an absentee father."

"What about the bureau?" She asked

"I told them no more undercover." He explained, "Liv, the truth is I love you. I wanted to come back anyway and I'm tired of not having a life because of this job."

Olivia just stared at him, "Dean, we had fun couple of months but love?"

He got up from the couch, "You don't feel the same way?"

Olivia stood up, "Dean, we haven't seen each other in three months. We only "dated" for a couple and a lot of that was texts and phone calls because of our jobs. Now we're thrown into the situation where we're going to be parents. I'm not saying I don't care for you. I do. I just think we need to slow down. This is a lot to absorb."

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He said heading for the door, "I'll see you later, Liv."

"Dean…" she called out but he was already out the door, "Dammit." She muttered putting her face in her hands

A few hours later she was dozing on the couch when she heard a knock at the door startling out of her sleep. She got up attempting to shake the cobwebs off and made her way to the door.

"I'm sorry. " He blurted out as the door opened

"Me too. " She said quietly and there was an awkward pause

"So, are you going to let me in or are we going to entertain your neighbors?"

She smiled, "Yeah." Stepping aside she let him in

"Look, I'm not gonna say I didn't mean what I said. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was gone. Even before I realized you're pregnant."

"I thought about you too. It was kind of hard not to." She replied as she caressed her abdomen

He smiled slightly and laughed, "I have been known to leave an impression." He quipped, "Look, all I wanted you to know was that I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you and our son. Always." He moved toward her and placed his hand on her belly

She looked up at him with moist eyes, "It's late you know. I suppose you think you're going to stay the night?"

"I can go back to my hotel." He assured her, "I'm a big boy I can take care of myself. I'm armed you know."

"More like armed and dangerous." She quipped

"We'll talk tomorrow?" He asked and started for the door

She grabbed his hand, "Stay."

"Are you sure?" He asked

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Let's just sleep, ok?"

He smiled in agreement as she led him to the bedroom

/

Olivia awoke to the sound of her alarm the next morning to find the bed empty next to her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around and noticed a note on her nightstand.

Sorry to sleep and run but I needed a shower and fresh clothes before meeting with my superiors this morning. I meant what I said. I'll call you later, Babe.

PS: take care of peanut

Dean

She found herself smiling at term of endearment for her and the baby. He was a good man and she was glad she wouldn't be doing this alone. But she wondered how long he'd be happy with some desk job after all these years of undercover operations. They still had a lot to talk about but it would have to wait until tonight. She got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

/

About an hour and half later she walked into the precinct and took a seat at her desk.

"Hey." Elliot greeted

"Hey." She echoed in reply, "Anything interesting come in?

"Nope." He answered, "So, you and Porter?"

"El…"

"What? He comes back and everything's just hunky dory?"

"That's none of your business."

"Whatever you say."

TBC


End file.
